


【铁虫】帕克总裁后悔莫及 下（pwp）

by centimetre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centimetre/pseuds/centimetre
Summary: 不知道该怎么打预警，难吃就对了，如有不适立马退出





	【铁虫】帕克总裁后悔莫及 下（pwp）

Tony压在Peter身上，把头埋在Peter的颈窝，说话和呼吸的气息喷在男孩脖子上，泛起一丝粉红。  
“说了不需要肉偿。”Peter挪了挪脖子，想要脱离开男人的气息，“没有人看得上你这个老男人。”  
Tony察觉到Peter的意图，随即吻上了Peter的脖子，引起了男孩的惊呼，“不要这样——”  
温热的舌肉舔舐着细腻的皮肤，轻柔的吻旋即变成了吸吮，男孩不禁溢出几声轻哼，Tony的动作像要把他吃了一样，“似乎有些青少年就喜欢我这个老男人呢？”  
Tony把战场从肩颈转向了Peter柔嫩的唇，他一只手插入Peter的头发，托着他的头，另一只已经从男孩交叠的浴袍领口滑了进去。  
常年与冰冷机械打交道的手掌长满了老茧，Peter感受到男人的手在自己的身体上四处游走着，粗糙的大手与细腻皮肤摩擦，Peter敏感的身体被点起了欲火，他伸手搂住Tony的脖子，开始回应着这个吻。  
得到了回应，Tony也不再托着男孩的头，他把手从Peter头发里抽出，覆上了胸前的一边殷红，另一只手揉搓着男孩饱满的臀部。  
两人的唇分开，津液拉出银色的丝，Tony捏了捏Peter的臀部，“手感真好，不如叫你皇后区翘臀怎么样？”  
“哈啊……哈……那么……”男孩还没来得及从刚刚冗长的吻里调整好呼吸，“那么……你就是曼哈顿翘臀。”  
Peter的胸膛已经全部暴露在空气中，浴袍松松垮垮地挂在身上，一只乳头被Tony的大手玩弄着，另一只倒显得怪可怜的。  
男孩伸手想去照顾一下它，却被Tony一把拉住，“看来Mr.Parker认为我的服务不够周到啊。”说完俯身含住了那颗挺立的殷红。  
一边是爱抚一般的吸吮，一边是粗暴的揉搓，不同的刺激让Peter很快有了反应，性器在浴袍下挺立着，宣示自己的存在。  
“Mr.Parker就这么迫不及待了吗？”Tony明显感受到男孩的阴茎抵住了自己，“还是说你一直为我守身如玉，没有和人做过？”  
“你……别唔……痴心妄想了……啊……”男孩已经被情欲包围，干净的眼睛里充满了欲望，眼尾微微泛起了红晕，显得那么诱人，“谁……又不是……非你不可……哈啊……”  
男人揉捏臀肉的手握住了男孩发硬的性器，用指甲刮弄着前端，就算没有看，也清晰的感受到那里已经在不受控制地向外流出一些白色的液体。  
“Mr.Parker真是敏感，有多久没做过了？”  
“我……可不像……嗯啊……某些人……整天只想着……哈……这些事”  
“是吗？你的身体好像很喜欢这些哦。”  
因为Peter被突然压倒床上，双腿还搭在床沿，内裤不知道什么时候已经被扯掉滑落到地上，浴袍也只是搭在了腰间，像富太太的披肩一样搭在手臂上。  
男人坐了起来，趴在床沿，双手握住Peter稚嫩的性器，没有自己那么粗，但是粉嫩嫩的，特别是尖端处，和男孩现在绯红的脸颊一个颜色，看得出来，男孩真的很少做这些事情。  
Tony上下撸动着漂亮阴茎，俯下身贴近Peter的性器，男孩仿佛察觉到了男人的下一个动作，“Mr.stark，那里很——唔啊……”  
Peter话还未讲完，温热的口腔就将他的前端含住，男人的舌头舔舐着他的马眼，双手撸动着男孩的性器的同时不忘揉搓一下两个囊袋。  
一大半的阴茎都慢慢进入了Tony的口腔，他用力的吮吸着男孩的阴茎，Peter双手紧紧握住床单，忍住想要在Tony嘴里大力抽插的欲望。  
Peter的阴茎开始在男人嘴里颤抖，Tony知道Peter快要射了，他把性器吐了出来，用帮男孩手撸了几下，白色的液体喷了出来，Tony的手上，男孩的小腹散乱的浴袍，还有被抓地皱巴巴的床单无一幸免精液的洗礼。  
Tony把手指上的液体尽数涂抹到了Peter的臀缝，接着抬起手舔了舔虎口上的残余，像舔三明治里漏出来的沙拉酱一般，“你知道你有多浓稠吗？Mr.Parker？”  
“这……哈……说明……哈……我……哈……健康……哈啊……”Peter射过了一次，无力地躺在床上，呼吸紊乱地连说话都喘着气。  
Tony却没有打算放过他，他把男孩抱到床的中央，让男孩以跪趴的姿势背对着他。  
他掰开男孩挺翘的臀瓣，挤了一些润滑剂，就着刚刚被涂抹上的精液，男人轻轻松松地把一根手指插了进去。  
“哈……你果然……唔……是老混蛋……啊……居然……哈啊……带着……哈……这个……哈……东西……”  
Tony贴到Peter耳边，“我确实是老混蛋。”不得不说，Tony猜对了，Peter从来没有经历性事，就连自慰的次数也屈指可数，有时候真的忍不住才会想着Tony撸几发，更不要说开发后穴了，男人才放进去一根手指被甬道夹得紧紧的 ，“我从住进这个屋子的第一天就带着它了。”手指轻轻地在甬道内旋转着，指甲盖刮弄着内壁，随着肠液的分泌，肉穴被开拓，Tony也随之插入了第二根手指，“你不知道我有多想操你。”  
房间里充满着Peter的低哼和手指在肉穴里抽插发出的水声，Peter也不知道男人是什么时候把第三根手指插进来的，他微眯着眼，尽管已经咬住了嘴唇也还是阻止不了自己发出令自己脸红的声音。  
Peter从来没感受到那么舒服过，Tony的动作让他感受到一种从未体验过的愉悦，但却又不满足于此，他想要更多。  
而就在那瞬间，那几根让他感到欢愉的手指全部抽离出去，即使甬道用力地收缩着也挽留不住。  
男孩不自觉地扭了扭腰肢将屁股翘高，肠液混着润滑剂流出，一开一张的穴口让Tony嗓子发痒，他解开和Peter同款浴袍的腰带，扯下内裤的一刻，因为情欲而变得巨大的阴茎弹跳而出。  
男孩一直没等到Tony的下一步动作，转过头看见男人正握着性器撸动着，男孩看得口干舌燥，不禁咽了咽口水，“好大……”  
Tony抬起眸子望着Peter，“想要吗？”  
男孩抿紧了嘴，不愿多说一个字。过了几秒，男孩把屁股抬得更高，贴上了男人发硬的性器。  
“这几年来，Mr.Parker怎么变得口是心非了？”男人戏谑的笑了笑，把性器在Peter的股间摩擦了一阵，“我要进来了，准备好了吗？”  
“哈啊……”尽管已经做了充足的准备，男孩还是没能把Tony巨大的性器一次吞下去，他只觉得穴中的棍状物涨得他发疼，“唔……出……出去……”  
男人很听话地把性器退出小穴，又很快地再次插了进去，动作比上一次更用力，性器进入到肉穴的更深处，就这样重复了几次进进出出，Tony的性器已经完全进入了肉穴。  
Peter因为这几下抽插有点使不上劲了，一下子趴到了床上，Tony塞了几个枕头到男孩肚子下以保持男孩臀部的高度。他轻抚了几下男孩的额头，为男孩擦去额前的细汗，性器在后穴里缓慢地抽插着。  
深一下浅一下的频率刺激的男孩说不出话来，  
Tony缓慢地挺动着腰腹，男孩温热的甬道将他的巨大包裹地紧紧的，“你可真紧啊，小处男。”说完，男人还不忘恶趣味地舔了舔Peter的耳朵，激得男孩的身体猛的一颤。  
Peter不太满意男人的这个称呼，像是报复性的夹了夹臀，甬道收缩了两下，  
“嗯……啊……”Tony被这两下收缩夹得感受到了一种难以言喻的舒爽，阴茎在肉穴里弹了几下，“Mr.Parker，你这是在暗示我什么吗？”  
也不管男孩还没有回答，Tony紧紧握住Peter的腰开始卖力抽插起来。  
没有刚刚的温柔，男人的动作粗暴起来，粗大的性器开始疯狂地在Peter的小穴里抽插着，“嗯……唔……”  
男孩不再咬住嘴唇，转而咬住身下的枕头，充满情色意味的声音从枕头里瓮瓮的传出。  
男孩被猛力地抽插稳不住身子，男人的每一次顶入都让男孩向前挪动着，也不知道是想逃离Tony的粗暴，还是因为被粗暴的动作顶得向前。  
Tony的手紧紧固住男孩的腰，Peter每往前一分都会被Tony又拉回来，再狠狠插入。  
“嗯……啊……”男孩低闷的哼声突然转为叫声，“嗯啊……不要……哈……那里……”  
男人的横冲乱撞却意外收获了一份惊喜，男孩越是拒绝，男人越是坏心眼地向着那处敏感点用力顶去。  
“唔啊……嗯……啊……”男孩被顶得失去了控制力，松开了可怜的枕头，释放出的呻吟掩盖了二人沉重的呼吸声，混杂着肉棒在小穴里抽插发出的淫糜水声，回响在这间不算大的卧室。  
Peter双手攥紧床单，把头埋进夹在双臂间的枕头——这个是Tony晚上从房间带过来的，上面还有男人的味道，这个味道的主人正在身后操弄着肉穴。  
身后的Tony的抽插次次到位，或是深入到底，或是顶上敏感点，每一下都让男孩欲生欲死。  
许久没有自慰过的男孩忍不住了，后穴开始不断收缩——他快要到了。  
他伸手抚摸上了男人没有照顾的阴茎，学着男人逗弄他时的动作，用手掌揉搓囊袋。  
他想用指甲盖刮弄着顶端，让自己更快射出来，但他迟了一步，男孩还没来得及抚上尖端，一只不属于男孩的手握住了他的性器，堵住了尖端的小口，“等我一起。”  
男人粗糙的手掌摩擦着男孩的性器，身后的抽插更快了，Peter被堵地难受，不安分地扭了扭腰，他感受到Tony的阴茎，在自己的身体跳动着，性器变得更大了一点，把自己塞地满满的，“哈啊……不要……哈……射在……哈……里……啊……”Peter还没说完，男人就松开了手，两个一起释放了出来。  
原本就满满的肉穴感到几分涨意，男孩收缩着甬道，想要排出这份不适感。  
因为射过而变软的阴茎混着白色的液体滑出肉穴，没有了堵塞，液体向外流得更快，向外不断冒出的精液滑过男孩的腿根，浸入男孩身下的枕头。  
Tony盯着淫荡的肉穴看得入了迷，才射过的性器又抬起了头，“Peter……”  
“嗯……”Peter射过两次，猛烈的性事让他累得睁不开眼，只能迷迷糊糊地回答道。  
看着男孩这幅困倦的样子，Tony舍不得提出再来一次的要求，“用你的腿帮帮我好吗？”  
“嗯……”男孩还是迷迷糊糊地回答，感受到大腿之间被一根硬邦邦的棍状物抵着，他不舒服地噌了噌。  
“嘶……”Tony被男孩的蹭弄爽到了，看着男孩已经昏睡过去的样子，“你才是个小混蛋。”他无奈地揉了揉男孩细软的头发，加快了抽插的速度。  
Tony为Peter清理好身体之后已经已经是深夜了，天知道刚刚清理的时候，男孩的模样有多诱人，让他忍不住又想来一发，他把男孩圈紧怀里，男孩也感到舒适地蹭了蹭他的胸口，“晚安，Mrs.stark.”

Peter醒来时已经日上三竿，他躺在柔软的大床上，身体却感受不到舒适，只有无比的酸痛无力，他呆呆地盯着天花板，他后悔了，他就不该签那几份合同，不！从一开始他就不该让Tony stark住进自己的公寓！


End file.
